


Why Didn't You Tell Me...

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Harry and Draco have a romantic movie worthy moment in the rain.





	Why Didn't You Tell Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Or the quote at the end of the story.
> 
> Trigger: attack on a minor (no explicit details)
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

The rain was coming down heavily and only two people were standing outside. Mercury grey eyes stared into emerald green. They have been standing there staring at each other for an hour. Or ever since Draco Malfoy stopped Harry Potter outside at Hogwarts. 

The war had been over since their fifth year, ever since the lies, treason, and deceit of Albus Dumbledore came to light at the Ministry. Harry and Draco have been friends with benefits since their fourth year, or since a month after the school turned on Harry. Harry skipped the Yule ball (he wasn't going to dance in front of people who hated him) and went to Malfoy manor with Draco. During the holidays he learned about Dumbledore's manipulations. 

Harry also learned that Lily Evans Potter was not his mother, well not by birth anyways. Narcissa Malfoy told him that Sirius was his bearer because Lily had been barren. She explained that Severus Snape had been Lily's friend since childhood. Severus had researched potions to help Lily. She told Harry that Severus mentioned that Lily became barren due to her hateful sister. Petunia in a fit of rage, when Lily was thirteen, attacked her sister. Lily barely came out of it alive.

Enraged by his mother's story Harry told his own. The Dursleys were arrested and imprisoned before the new year. The summer after fourth year Harry moved into Malfoy manor. Things between Harry and Voldemort were tense until the night before his fifteenth birthday. Voldemort told Harry that he wasn't the one who killed the Potters. They were already dead when he got there. Dumbledore came out of the shadows when Voldemort went to get Harry to take him to the Malfoys. There was a duel, Voldemort's Avada bounced off some dark spell Dumbledore used, then Voldemort lost his body. 

Harry re-sorted into Slytherin the beginning of his fifth year. He no longer wanted anything to do with Dumbledore and Gryffindor, though he stayed friends with Fred, George, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. That year Harry shared a room and bed with Draco. Their relationship stayed much the same, despite Harry being in love with the blond and Draco hadn't slept with anyone since they started the arrangement. 

Now here they were standing outside in the rain at the end of their seventh year. Harry had went into the Forbidden Forest to say goodbye to the Centaurs. When he came out Draco angrily accosted him. Neither had said a word since. 

"Why didn't you tell me I was in love with you?" Draco yelled, his voice filled with hurt instead of anger.

Harry moved until he was inches from Draco. He caressed a pale cheek softly and gave the blond a cheeky grin. "I was waiting for you to figure it out."

"You prat." Draco growled, grabbing Harry and giving him a bruising kiss. "Marry me?" He asked breathlessly with his forehead pressed against Harry's. 

"Of course I'm going to marry you, you git. I spent almost four years getting you to see that you love me as much as I love you." Harry laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me, Potter." And Harry did.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The quote "Why didn't you tell me I was in love with you?" comes from Judy Garland's movies For Me and My Gal, and Easter Parade. When I heard the line I got to thinking about the movie Sweet Home Alabama. You know the beginning and end when Jake and Melanie were outside in the rainstorm. Well I decide to change the scene a part for Harry and Draco. Instead of "Why would you want to marry me for, anyhow?" I changed it to "Why didn't you tell me I was in love with you?" 
> 
> I hope you all liked the story.


End file.
